divinus_iifandomcom-20200216-history
Amartía
Amartía is the lesser-divine of Vice and Sin conceived from the ancient soul of a mysterious elder god and the chaotic essence of Vestec, deep within the depths of Slough's Deadwood Sepulcher. It is a cunning, eccentric, insane and psychopathic being who sees mortals, the world, and indeed the very fabric of reality itself as it's plaything, to be poked, prodded, ripped, and tightly bound to it's will in order to squeeze out every last sensation there is to enjoy. Not so much immoral as amoral, it stands as an inquisitive, apathetic observer most of the time, assessing people and situations while throwing out morality and the concept of grey areas as contaminating factors. Driven by such mindsets as "survival of the fittest" and "to the victor go the spoils", Amartía takes great pleasure in determining whether the will and/or strength of one person or party is capable of overpowering those of another and genuinely respects people of strong will and unshakable conviction, but cares little to nothing for the lives that are affected or even lost as a consequence of the conflicts that arise. Even it's own life is accountable to it's unconventional ideals, it is only too glad to put his existence on the line. While most of it's time on Galbar was spent fulfilling it's own heinous desires, Amartía succeeded in establishing the nation of Amestris and its city-state capital, Xerxes; both in which produced a wealth of culture and idea into the area. Soon thereafter, the city of Xerxes was destroyed by what many called the Dark Carnival, thus produced by Amartía himself. Allure of Decadence Out of all the Divines, Amartía alone is divinely beautiful. It is the amalgamation of mortal perfection. A long-limbed, elegant, androgynous figure with a haunting, almost frightening beauty, Amartía's appearance depends more on the observer than the observed, changing eagerly to please and seduce the eye of the beholder. Yet it's true form has yet to revealed. Due to it's psychological instability and it's inability to comprehend it's own mental state, it's true from it ever shifting with each adoption of a cardinal sin. So far, only Wrath has been discovered. Face of Wrath "Out of this shock Amartía felt himself issuing amid a mass of terrible sensations: the fearful blow of the explosion, the noise of glass, the hoarse howl of people, the rushing of men, the sudden gulf, the awful gulfing whirlpool of horror, and unimaginable pain. Suddenly Sin could feel again, his body punishing him as he convulsed let out an ear splitting scream. His ire ripped apart his body, red flames burning off his beautiful white wings and replaced them with a festering sack of burnt skin that exploded outwards to reveal leathery bat-like wings twice the size of the former. White hair that was once held in dreadlocks darkened, now black, wild and untamed, reaching Sin's midriff and hiding his face almost completely. The natural part suddenly reached down to the center, stopping in the middle of his forehead; separating his long hair just enough to see the eerie, bloodcurdling changes to his face. The beautiful features that once adorned his cheeks, nose, and jaw now fusing with his flesh oddly, becoming part of his expression of power. His lower jaw, burned away, entirely replaced by a predatory mandible, as if his skin had been cut off to reveal what lay beneath. While his upper lip and the majority of his cheeks remained intact, his jawbone was now the only thing at the bottom section of his face. His tongue burned away, as was the base of his mouth. With his normal, human-like upper teeth replaced by a sharp row of matching fangs, and without a tongue or lower mouth, Sin could no longer speak normally; but his growls, grunts, and screams were all the more powerful. Amartía's eyes had changed also. The sclera shifted to a midnight black, and the irises and pupils turn blood red, much like the energy that twisted around him in a near-constant torrent of ripping force. But these eyes were nothing but vestigial props; serving no function other than to terrify his enemies and instill fear in those who the glimpse face of fury. This was only made more unsettling by the fact that he no longer had a need to blink, allowing him to keep his eyes wide open, staring into the depths of those who challenged him. This, combined with with his primal, predatory jaw, pushed his appearance into the realm of horror. With bare skin from neck to waist, the entire upper body of Wrath Sin was now visible. His clothes were soughed off his body, no longer capable of impeding his movements. Only his tan hide glimmered in the light, showing off his perfectly shaped body built in a trial of fire. Each nail had become a sickle-spear of sharp, white bone nearly two inches long. The lower half of Amartía's clothing had been replaced by a seamless transition just at his waist. Deep brown fur now covered his muscular legs, making clothing pointless. His feet, which were still humanoid, boasted similar nails to that of his hands, curving upwards and then downwards like miniature sickles." Birth and Existence of the Prince of Depravity Manifestation of Vice (WIP) Degradation of the Purple Sands (WIP) Birth and Death of a Nation (WIP) Battle of Xerxes Arc (WIP) Resurrection From Reincarnation Arc (TBA) Crimson Horde Arc (TBA) Charm of Transgression (WIP) Domain(Portfolio) Chaos is an ambiguous elements, one that is crucial to the order if the universe, and is present in all living things. Sin was brought into the universe the second the gods were created, sin was solidified when their creations began to walk the planet. Sin can be viewed as any thought or action that endangers the ideal relationship between an individual; or as any diversion from the perceived ideal order for sentient living. Sin produces Chaos, which in turn, imbued itself in Amartía. He has the ability to sense sin and has minor manipulative power over the sins of others, gaining power from their vices. Whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise changing, he can transform the emotional energy to physical level. He can entice someone who is envious of another to kill that person for what they want, transforming their Sin into Greed and Wrath. Wrath * "Anger is manifested in the individual who spurns love and opts instead for fury." The fundamental conflicts that drive mortal life forward sustain Sin on a base level, much as bread and water might sustain a creature of flesh. His recently adopted domain covers the most basic and brutal of sentient emotions and actions, such as hate, anger, rage, war and killing. Just the act of killing or murder gives Amartía power; the more senseless and destructive, the better. He embodies the mindless and absolute violence, the wild blood lust that, once unleashed, yearns to destroy everyone within reach whether they be friend or foe. Those who fall upon this sin slaughter and kill other living things until their reason has long since been subverted by a mindless thirst for murder, violence and savagery; a predator of unbridled fury. Creations Category:Demigods